reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Robbery
Robbery was a common occurrence in the Wild West, and is thus a major gameplay element in the Redemption saga. ''Red Dead Redemption'' Robbing Individuals The player can aim a weapon at an NPC and demand money. Doing so will result in a loss of Honor, unless wearing the Bandana. Simply lock onto the victim and press either "Triangle" or "Y" to attempt to rob them. Aiming at the victim for too long causes them to start running. When attempting to rob certain NPCs, the player may be fired upon by the NPC they're robbing, and/or by other NPCs nearby, who may try to aid the person being robbed. If the player robs someone where there are no eyewitnesses or Law Enforcement, then the player will not incur a bounty. If the player's Honor is high or low enough, witnesses won't report this act. ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' Robbing Individuals Individuals can be robbed by targeting them and selecting the "Rob" option, which should be backed up by aiming a weapon at the individual. This may provoke a hostile response from the target or, in crowded areas, attract law enforcement. Homesteads Stagecoaches Stagecoaches and wagons can be robbed by incapacitating the drivers and guards, either by shooting them or leaping onto the moving stagecoach from horseback and throwing the drivers off. Some stagecoaches have a lockbox on the exterior that can be broken open for random loot, and the vehicle can usually be taken to a Wagon Fence and sold provided there are no witnesses or pursuing law enforcement. Trains Banks Side Businesses In most towns, some store owners have an illegal side business which can be robbed without causing a loss of Honor. In most cases, players can conduct the robbery and not alert the law in the process, but any violence committed will lower their Honor and draw the attention of witnesses or lawmen. In order to rob side businesses, the player must first find a lead about them, then enter the shop, aim a weapon at the proprietor, and choose to rob the side business. During the operation, the player can also rob the cash register, which will incur a small loss of Honor but it doesn’t alert any witnesses like it usually would. *Valentine: The town doctor's office hides a money laundering operation for the O'Driscoll Boys in the back room. The lead can be acquired by interacting with the locked metal door behind the building. The room is guarded by three O'Driscolls, who are hostile to the player. There is a safe which can be blown open with dynamite, while on the table, there is $50 of money and a Schofield Revolver in a case. This is typically the most dangerous of all side business robberies, as it impossible to do without alerting the law. *Rhodes: The town gunsmith has a man incarcerated in the basement. The lead can be acquired by approaching a ground-level window on the right side of the building while the shop is open for business, and speaking with the man down there. After forcing the proprietor to unlock the basement, the prisoner can be freed by shooting his shackles. There is a Lancaster Repeater in a case on a table, as well as a small lockbox with about $1.25 in cash. *Saint Denis: The city gunsmith has a private poker game being run on the top storey of the building. The lead can be acquired by encountering a drunk beggar in the streets, who will provide the lead and a bottle of ginseng tonic after being given 25 cents. Neutralising the guards upstairs via stealth will allow silent robbery of the side business, which won’t alert the law. There are a multitude of items to be found with careful searching; $50 can be picked up from the poker table, and threatening the poker players will let reveal that the poker dealer knows the combination to the gambling parlor's safe, which he is then coerced to open and reveal additional money to pilfer. To be even more thorough, the protagonist can also rob each individual player and steal various other items, valuables or not, from around the room. *Strawberry: The town general store owner has an illicit moonshine distillery in the basement. The lead can be acquired by by peering through a window under a wooden walkway along the left side of the building. Once coerced into leading the way down to the distillery, the shopkeeper may be held at gunpoint, at which point he will reveal that a stash of $50 is hidden behind a stone brick. Players can subsequently steal any provision from the shop, with no penalty except for a small loss of Honor. However, they should note that lingering in the area too long may attract the law. Trivia ''Red Dead Redemption'' *While wearing the Bureau Uniform, the player is unable to rob any NPCs. *Aiming at an NPC with the Lasso will trigger the prompt. *If the player kills their target, their Honor will decrease by a further 50 points, but their Fame will increase slightly. Navigation Category:Activities Category:Gameplay Category:Crimes Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Red Dead Redemption II